


I Think We're Alone Now

by lifesnewestfailure



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany, Kind of awkward fluff, Kissing, Lots of consent for kissing because Tamaki is a gentleman, Romance, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Songfic, Sweet cute fluff, Tamaki being babey, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifesnewestfailure/pseuds/lifesnewestfailure
Summary: At a Host Club sleepover, the twins suggest playing Seven Minutes in Heaven. Tamaki and Haruhi are chosen to go in the closet, but are really too embarrassed to do anything. When the awkwardness wears off and everyone else is asleep, they decide to try it again. To the tune of "I Think We're Alone Now", they share kisses in the moonlight.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	I Think We're Alone Now

**Author's Note:**

> Tamaki/Haruhi. Based on the song "I Think We're Alone Now" by Tiffany. I don't own the characters from Ouran High School Host Club or the song. Part of a loose series of OHSHC songfics I'm doing. Check out my profile for more if you like this one! Also, this story gets kind of awkward, and I'm sorry about that, but to be honest if it was me alone in the closet with someone I like for 7 minutes I'd be an embarrassed mess. But the awkwardness goes away, I promise! Please keep comments respectful and enjoy reading.

It was a Friday night in November, and the members of the Ouran High School Host Club were gathered at Tamaki’s house for a sleepover. The usual teen party games were played. Haruhi had told them about a lot of them, like Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare.

It was almost midnight. They were sitting in a circle, trying to decide what to do next. It was a bit of an odd circle; Honey’s face was covered in frosting from a dare and somehow the twins were soaked in glitter, even though nothing had involved using glitter. Various board games were scattered around the room and snacks were everywhere. Mori had popcorn in his hair from an earlier food fight. Music was playing from a speaker. 

Needless to say, they were all looking for more mischief. Everyone was silent in thought, thinking of something fun to do, when Hikaru’s eyes suddenly lit up with inspiration.

“I’ve got one! How about 7 Minutes in Heaven?”

“Sounds intriguing. How do we play?” asked Kyoya.

“We pick two people from a random lottery, and they have to go into a closet alone, with no distractions, for seven minutes. Usually they make out,” Hikaru explained.

His twin already had a wicked gleam in his eye. “I like it! Let’s do it. But what to we do while they’re in the closet? Set up another game or something.”

They managed to persuade Haruhi to play, although Honey and Mori refused. They established ground rules and promised that nothing inappropriate would take place. Names were written on a slip of paper and put into a bowl. Kyoya, deemed the one who would be fairest in choosing, drew the names. 

“Haruhi and Tamaki,” Kyoya read. “Into the closet. Kaoru, set a timer.” He looked up. “Are you both comfortable with this?”

“Well, I did agree to play,” said Haruhi. “And at least it’s Tamkai-senpai instead of one of you perverts,” she said, shooting a pointed glance towards Hikaru and Kaoru, who assumed entirely false innocent expressions.

“Yeah, there’s no telling what they’d do to you! They—” Tamaki began. Kyoya cut him off by pushing him towards the closet. 

A moment later, Tamaki and Haruhi found themselves in a dark, enclosed space with the door slammed in their faces. Silence descended upon the closet, and Haruhi suddenly found the floor very interesting, avoiding Tamaki’s eyes. Outside, they could hear the twins whispering and snickering about how they’d rigged the lottery. That just made them more nervous, and Tamaki cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Well,” Haruhi whispered, finally looking at Tamaki but still avoiding eye contact, “Since they went through all that trouble, we should at least…”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Are you okay with…” Tamaki broke off, blushing slightly.

“Hikaru said people usually make out. Should we…try a kiss?” Haruhi felt sure he could hear her heartbeat.

“If you’re okay with it, I’m willing to try,” said Tamaki.

It was still awkward but, screwing up her courage, Haruhi stood on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his lips. They were soft and warm, but the situation was so strange that she ended it quicker than she would have liked. She felt that the others were watching, even though the door was closed.

In response, Tamaki kissed her softly, shyly. It surprised Haruhi that he was being so shy, but she still liked his kiss, even though he broke it off almost faster than she had.

While they were standing there, both blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact, the door swung open. Hikaru and Kaoru were standing there, wearing matching grins.

“Time’s up!” they crowed in unison. “You can come out, unless you want more time,” they teased, noticing their red faces.

Haruhi pushed past them and returned to the rest of the group, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their jokes and teasing. Tamaki, however, succumbed to their jeers and ended up so flustered that he sat in silence, bright red. 

The rest of the party passed uneventfully, if you can count more glitter and food fights as uneventful. Haruhi and Tamaki’s rendezvous got forgotten in the light of new entertainment, but they continued to avoid looking each other in the eye.

At two in the morning, signs of weariness began to show. Honey fell asleep in the middle of a conversation, plopping on Mori’s shoulder and clutching Usa-chan to his chest. Hikaru and Kaoru were next, leaning on each other and drowsing off before eventually getting up and heading to the nearest couch for rest. Mori and Kyoya decided to go to bed as well, and the group broke up to sleep. 

Haruhi awoke with a start. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep and was surprised to find herself on a couch. Music was still playing somewhere, but she couldn’t find the speaker to turn it off. She decided to go out on the balcony for a breath of air before going back to sleep. Haruhi pushed aside the curtains and French doors, revealing the balcony bathed in moonlight. She stepped out and leaned on the railing before realizing she wasn’t alone.

Tamaki stood a short distance away, looking up at the stars. He didn’t seem to have noticed she was there. Feeling a wave of awkwardness, Haruhi turned to go back inside.

“Couldn’t you sleep?” he asked, causing her to freeze. So he had noticed her, after all. She turned back and resumed her place on the railing. 

“I just needed some air. How about you? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really.”

Silence fell between them, the music playing from inside the only sound. 

'Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another’s hand…trying to get away into the night…'

A breeze picked up, making their hair flutter. Finally, Tamaki broke the stillness. 

“So…about earlier…” he began. Haruhi tensed a little, wondering what he was about to say. “You didn’t mind, did you?”

“Mind?” she echoed in surprise. “Mind what?”

“Well, that I kissed you.”

“To be fair, I kissed you first. Did you mind?”

“No, I didn’t.”

“I didn’t either.”

Another pause ensued, but it didn’t seem as awkward this time. The music played on—'and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say I think we’re alone now…there doesn’t seem to be anyone around…'

“I thought it was kinda nice, actually,” Haruhi said after a while. “I didn’t really like being the subject of a rigged game, but it wasn’t so bad.”

“You think so?” Tamaki said, sounding hopeful. “I didn’t really like feeling like I was being watched, but it was pretty fun.”

“Yeah.”

“…Hey, Haruhi?”

“Yeah, senpai?”

“Do you think—could I try it again? Right this time?” Tamaki asked, his voice trembling a little. Haruhi’s heart stopped, then took off at a faster pace.

'I think we’re alone now…the beating of our hearts is the only sound…'

“Um, sure,” she said, her voice sounding hollow to her own ears.

Tamaki finally turned to face her, looking into her eyes to make sure that she was okay with another kiss. He approached her slowly, taking her hand in his. He ran his thumb across the back of her hand and Haruhi shivered a little. He came closer, placing his other hand on her cheek and leaning in. Her eyes fluttered closed as she stood there, breathless at the expression in his dark blue eyes. 

'Running just as fast as we can…holding onto one another’s hand…'

His breath ghosted over her lips, and Haruhi squeezed his hand, letting him know it was all right. Tamaki’s lips touched hers, tender and unsure, endearingly so. She responded in kind, kissing him back gently. He gained confidence, both hands moving up to cup her face, kissing her with more enthusiasm as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

'Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me and we tumble to the ground and then you say…'

They broke apart after a few kisses, panting slightly and blushing. Their fingers intwined, and Haruhi noted that their hands fit together nicely. Tamaki brought her hand to his lips, placing a princely kiss on it, holding her gaze. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into his shoulder. They stood for a while, looking up at the stars. 

'I think we’re alone now, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around…'

The sounds of someone stirring inside broke them apart, and Haruhi’s arms slid unwillingly away. 

“I guess we should head back inside,” she said. “The others will be awake soon.”

“Yeah,” Tamaki agreed. “We should try to get some sleep.”

As they headed inside, they both knew that they wouldn’t be able to sleep any more that night.

'I think we’re alone now, the beating of our hearts is the only sound…'


End file.
